of distance and waiting
by Wintry Leen
Summary: AU. In which they have to grapple with being physically apart for a little while. SasuSaku and LDR. Oneshot. #52


**a/n:** I'm actually half-alive, you guys. Thanks so much to **fanofthisfiction** for this wonderful idea. So, this is for the SasuSaku Show Me the Love Challenge. God. I haven't really written in a long while. But I hope you'll enjoy my little contradiction. 'Tis a short one ! (and not my usual style either lol)

Ariwara no Yukihira

(Hyakunin Isshu #16)

 _Though we are parted,_

 _If on Mount Inaba's peak_

 _I should hear the sound_

 _Of the pine trees growing there,_

 _I'll come back again to you._

* * *

 _of distance and waiting_

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night to check her phone because somehow even without having a built-in clock inside her body, her senses just knew. She just knew it would be night time already on his side of the world and he would've gotten home already from work – unless he'd done overtime, but even so, even if he did, she _needed_ to check her phone.

Sasuke was supposed to stay almost 6000 miles away from her, for three months, for some business deal that he had to successfully close as the sole heir of their company, future CEO, so to speak, and she knew how important it was not only for his company but more so, for himself, for him to prove himself to his Dad who didn't really seem so keen on entrusting the company in his hands.

As Sasuke's girlfriend for almost seven months now, she had seen him silently struggle, the sleepless nights he had, planning and executing business plans, all for trying to make a dent on his father's rather sturdy metal wall of obliviousness to what he could offer. Sure, they had bad relations in the past as father-son, but Sakura knew how much Sasuke was making up for it so he could earn his father's trust back again.

So, she woke up to check her phone and probably send a flurry of good-night kisses and a quick note of encouragement.

But there was nothing.

.

.

.

" _Promise to call me, text me whenever you're free?"_

" _Yes, of course."_

" _Can we also video call? I know you don't like tinkering with tech stuff. But hey I've got you Skype and you can just click that button-"_

" _Sakura, don't worry too much. Three months is a short time. I'll be home before you know it. And don't forget to always lock your door."_

 _Sakura just giggled and tiptoed as she kissed him, wounding her hands into his hair, savoring its feel under her fingertips because she knew she wouldn't be feeling its spiky wisps for a while. In response, she felt him circle his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, and it's definitely one of those rare moments when she felt like he did reciprocate the intensity of her longing to be with him. He wasn't a very affectionate man, physically nor verbally, and was a very busy person, but somehow, it was enough for her, just being able to call him hers, because she knew there was a reason why he had chosen to be with her._

.

.

.

There was definitely also a reason why she'd always wake up in the middle of the night since he had left, and she'd like to believe there was also supposed to be reason for him to check his phone.

But still there was nothing.

 _Again._

.

.

.

" _Hey, I'm so glad you got there safe! Please rest well and call me when you can, okay?"_

 _*beep*_

 _To Sasuke-kun:_

 _Hey, maybe you're still tired…? But I hope you can text me soon. Send me pictures when you can?_

 _To Sakura:_

 _I wasn't able to get back to you as soon as possible but I'm fine, Sakura. Thank you. You don't need to worry. The environment is very different. But it's interesting. I'll talk to you soon._

 _To Sasuke-kun:_

 _Glad you finally messaged me! I wanna be able to go there someday! We could probably plan a trip in the future. Let's call soon!_

.

 _To Sasuke-kun:_

 _Hey, I really had a rough day at the hospital. I'm so tired. But I wanna talk to you…are you free now?_

 _To Sasuke-kun:_

 _Hmmm. Okay. Maybe we can talk tomorrow! Good night. Missing you!_

.

.

.

It was a lot easy to understand at the beginning. He was probably adjusting to the time difference, the environment . . . and since he'd be meeting prospective partners of different nationalities, he must really be busy preparing every speech and script, too. So, she really understood why he couldn't make time to call or even text. But at least she'd get that Read mark. That was enough for her. That meant he was okay, still breathing, and still had that time to at least read her messages -even if it was just _that_.

.

.

*beep*

"Sasuke-kun, it's been 3 weeks and we haven't called. I miss your voice, you know! Aren't you missing mine?"

*beep*

To Sakura:

Sakura, sorry. I'm just really busy right now. How have you been?

To Sasuke:

I'm so glad you texted me! As usual, I'm always tired! But I did get to meet new kids a while ago and that got me energized. You know how I love kids! There was this girl named Sara and she's only 3 and so cute! Uhm, I'm thinking…I want to use a similar name for a daughter in the future…

Tell me about work, Sasuke-kun. Are you meeting the partners yet?

.

.

.

And she waited for days on end, and there was nothing. He still had read it though so maybe that was something right there, she thought. She opened up to Ino about it and while they'd made plans to spend more time together on their off days, Sakura just really wanted Sasuke's time.

She had also tried getting a new hobby but the silence was just making her yearn more for a bit of his time. She trusted him a lot so she knew there was no way he wasn't responding just because he didn't want to. It must probably be just him being so busy and all and at least, he was still checking his phone, right? That probably meant something? He was probably just content reading her texts, to know that she, too, was breathing on the other side of the world. That must be how he was trying to cope with missing her.

After all, he must be missing her, too, and just as much . . . right?

.

.

.

To: Sakura

Sakura, how have you been? Just finished meeting with some partners. I'm now going over the proposals. Let's call soon.

She squealed like a little girl tasting her first cotton candy when she got the message. She didn't realize she'd been this starved of his attention. But after a while, her excitement died down and was replaced with the feeling of dread because what if he didn't reply to her next text?

But she figured there was no way he wouldn't reply when he'd been the one to initiate and he said to call soon. She also found little relief in the fact that this single message from him probably meant he had been missing her a lot too. He just couldn't say it. With that nudge of reassurance, she made a reply.

To: Sasuke-kun

Hey! *hugs you* I missed you so much! I'm glad you've already met some of them. Maybe you can find time to rest in the coming days? When are you free to call? Just text me. Or we can do it tomorrow afternoon your time! Can't wait to hear your voice again, love.

.

*beep*

"Hey . . . just wanna check if you received my text last night? I'm free to call now . . ."

.

.

.

When the day ended and there was nothing from him, she had no other choice. She rushed to her bed and cried to sleep.

.

.

.

For the following days, she didn't bother texting nor calling. She'd resolved to just focus on her work as he was also doing the same. She wanted to believe he really didn't mean to forget his promise and that he was just always so exhausted. Anyway, she'd be seeing him again in 6 weeks.

But on her 4th day of trying not to contact him, she woke up again in the middle of the night, craving to see a single line from him. But she checked her phone and the last message was still hers, from days ago, that enthusiastic reply to his promise which never happened.

She broke down, not comprehending how he was always her first thought every waking moment and it didn't seem to be the same case for him.

.

.

.

*beep*

"Sasuke, can we talk? I know you're coming back in 6 weeks. But please, can we just, talk?"

 _To: Sakura_

Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't able to call that time. Something urgent came up . . . It's not an excuse nor a valid reason but I'm sorry.

 _To: Sasuke-kun_

I know you're busy but this isn't fair, you know. I thought we'd agreed we'd video-call . . . or if you can't give me that, just probably a text a day is enough? How busy are you to forget that somewhere, there is always a Sakura painfully waiting for you? Do I not even cross your mind at all?

 _To: Sakura_

I'm sorry.

.

She didn't answer for hours. She felt like he also deserved being subjected to the same pain of waiting. She was able to sleep through that night, at peace, not waiting anymore because hers was the last text.

But then the next morning, he didn't text any follow-up. She was half-expecting for him to elaborate on his apology but there was nothing. She couldn't concentrate at work as she thought about how she might've just pushed him away.

She rushed home fast as soon as she could, trying to compose herself and at the same time to compose a long letter to him . . . but about what, she didn't know. Was she supposed to apologize to him? But why would she need to? Didn't she have the right to say all those? Didn't she of course deserve some of his time and attention?

But then what if it actually made him so angry? What if it actually made her appear too clingy? What if he just really didn't want her anymore after that?

She was almost shaking in tears, not knowing what to do or if her worries were even valid when she heard her phone vibrate.

 _To: Sakura_

Are you there?

Her fingers were shaking as she was typing her response.

To Sasuke-kun:

Hey. . .

 _sends_

I'm really sorry

 _sends_

I just really felt so so bad

 _sends_

I missed you so much. I didn't mean to be clingy

 _sends_

I just wanted to talk to you because

 _sends_

 _*Sasuke calling . . . *_

She answered it after a few seconds of hesitating, not knowing what he'd say, or how she'd react if he actually broke it off over the phone.

"Hey . . . I'm really sorry. . ." she said right away the moment she pressed the button, her voice, almost muffled by the tears threatening to fall.

"Sakura . . ."

"Are you . . . is this the end, then?" she finally asked, her tears she tried to hold in even when her voice was breaking.

"What are you saying?"

"Are you tired of me? Breaking up with me?" she asked, her tears gushing forth.

.

"Sakura, that's not possible."

.

She then heard the knob turning, door opening, and before she could even register what just happened, she was already engulfed in that sharp warmth that she had been longing to feel for weeks.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you, Sakura. I missed you so bad."

"Sasuke!"

She turned around to face him only to be met with a fiery kiss. After a while, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You didn't lock your door again, love," he smirked as he pulled her up against him and kissed her once more, deeply and hungrily so.

…

 _ **Fin.**_

(so tbh, in those 6 months of my absence, i have loved and lost. it's sad. -sighs-)

(edited some minor errors. damn, and i think imma write a short follow-up...)


End file.
